1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage controlling apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a core voltage controlling apparatus for a central processing unit (CPU).
2. Description of Related Art
Once a computer system (or server) is booted, each component in the computer system (or server) is not powered on at the same time, but applied with the required voltage according to a common power-on procedure, in which a core voltage of the CPU is supplied at last. The above power-on procedure is sequentially listed as follows: firstly, the computer system (server) is powered on, next, after the voltage required by each component is stably applied, a power-on stable state signal is generated, and then, the power-on stable state signal is delayed to generate an enable signal for the core voltage of the CPU. Upon receiving the enable signal, the core voltage generator generates the core voltage to the CPU, so as to make the CPU work normally.
In addition, once the computer system (or server) is turned off or powered off, all the components are not powered off at the same time, but the voltage is stopped from being applied to each component one by one according to the power-on procedure, so as to make each component stop working. However, once the computer system (or server) is turned off, the core voltage of the CPU is not stopped on time, additional power consumption is resulted, and a part of the circuit still continuously operates, which may result in mis-operation of the circuit.